


Catch me as I Fall

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean rescuing Cas, Fallen Cas, Fluff and Angst, M/M, with GIFS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the angels fell, Dean saw Castiel fall as well and goes out to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch me as I Fall

 

Dean and Sam watch as the angels fell from the sky in a ball of fire. Dean’s mind raced as he thought of Castiel, wondering if the angel fell as well.

“Dean.” Sam said, getting his attention, “Isn’t that Cas?”

Dean looked up and saw a fire ball that was heading near them and he could a brown trench coat around it. He then saw it fall into a nearby lake.

“Sam, stay here!” Dean yelled as he ran to the lake and dived in. he swam through the water, his eyes adjusting to the dark. He caught sight of Castiel floating in the water, going down headfirst. He swam to him and grabbed him, swimming them to the surface.

He broke the surface with a gasp, making sure Castiel’s head was above water. He swam to the shore, picking Castiel up bridal style as he carried him to the shore.  
He laid him on the grass, seeing he wasn’t breathing. He started to pump his chest, giving Castiel CPR.

“Don’t you do this.” Dean growled, “Don’t you dare do this, you son of a bitch. Don’t you leave me.”

Castiel then coughed and sat up suddenly, coughing up water and gasping. He then looked at Dean with weary eyes.

Dean hugged Castiel close to him, who then started to cry against his chest.

“They are falling, Dean.” He sobbed, “It’s all my fault, it’s all my fault!”

“Its ok, Cas.” Dean said, “We’ll fix this, We’ll fix this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is what I would have liked to see when Cas fell. 
> 
> Read this while listening to Burning in the Skies by Linkin park, it will give you feels.
> 
> I just got the image of Cas falling in the lake and Dean swimming up after him and carrying him out. I have such a small attention span. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
